1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel catalytic reaction chamber and catalytic elements composed of alumina and a hydrogenation catalyst vertically disposed within the reaction chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrogenation of a feed stream containing solid components such as a coal slurry, by passing the same through a bed of hydrogenation catalyst will present serious problems, for in a relatively short time the catalyst bed will become plugged with said solid components, reaction decomposition and degradation products, etc., and the operation will terminate and cannot be continued until the catalyst has been cleaned, regenerated or replaced with fresh catalyst. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,023 to Wright an attempt was made to minimize or avoid such problems but the catalytic elements used were either made of elements, such as metal, having a low surface area and therefore of low catalytic quality, or of a base material carrying a catalytic coating, which would easily be removed from the surface of the base in use.